The Reincarnation of a God
by Ice Night
Summary: Due to Kronos' influence, Hades choses to reincarnate into a wizard to avoid the problems that Kronos causes.
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians for that matter. My characters will more than likely be Ooc as I haven't read or seen the movies in some time.**

Hades stared numbly at the wall where his golden blood glistened beneath the torchlight. His blood was splattered among the room, in a scene of horror, and only the slow healing wounds a reminder. For Hades could not.

He could not remember the pain, the madness that had gripped his very being. He could not remember the wounds that he had cut into his immortal flesh. He could not remember the snapping of bones, nor could he remember the pure agony that had embraced his very being. Those he did remember the voice of his father. The voiced that had been filled with malice and hatred one minute and, sweet promises the next. It did everything it could to turn him against his siblings. It would not let go, pulling him into a dream-like reality where freedom was but a dream. A place where he had no control, presided by cruel golden eyes.

He shivered at the mere thought. His shadows swirled around him in a vain attempt to protect him from a threat, but Hades remained unseeing. Yet something seemed to come to light within those black eyes.

"My lord!" gasped Thanatos when he caught sight of Hades. Thanatos quickly moved to Hades side, and He gently led Hades to the bed before he could collapse from the latest episode. He easily ignored the look Hades sent his way.

"I am hardly a new born kitten." Sneered Hades, as he made himself comfortable.

"I'm fairly sure I'm older than you, but that is beside the point. You can hardly continue like this."

"I know which is why I have an assignment for you."

"Let me guess, you want me to go get Hecate."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "If you know, then why are you still here?"

"Right…" Replied Thanatos as he vanished from the room, leaving the injured god behind.

Traveling through the pathways, he quickly made his way to Hecate's cottage. The mere surroundings were saturated with magic, and Thanatos waited for her magic to recognize him before he made his way forward. Even before he knocked, the door swung opened on its own.

He entered the cottage wearily, used to stray magic coming his way. Some instances were some he cared not to repeat.

"Hecate!" called Thanatos.

"Back here. Just give me a sec, and I'll be right there."

Thanatos ducked as the house gave a shudder, and a thick column of smoke floated through the room. Hecate came from the back with her red hair in disarray, with some of the ends a bit charred. With a flick of her hand, her appearance returned to normal.

"What are you doing on the floor?" She asked, not bothering to hide any of the amusement she felt.

Thanatos frowned as he stood up, ruffling his feathers in annoyance. "Do you have to do that every time, I come here?"

"It's not my fault that you have bad timing. So why are you here? You hardly come here since the time you accidentally became a poodle, though you were quite a cute one." She teased, though her expression fell when she noticed Thanatos expression. "This isn't a social visit, I suppose?"

"It happened again."

"Again, wish I was surprised. Kronos is a rather persistent pest after all."

"I know"

"So he's finally decided to go through with it. Should we tell Persephone?"

"No Persephone has doesn't have any duty to the underworld any longer, since she divorced Hades a while back. She is one of the reasons its worse."

"You can't say that. Her and Hades relationship was one of convenience after all, but even now they are still friends. She will probably visit, and do you really expect her to be okay not knowing. She'll probably make our lives miserable."

"She won't."

"You sound so sure. I'm pretty sure she'll make us sleep on the couch." Said Hecate dryly as she thought of the other times they manage to piss Persephone off. If it wasn't for Hades their relationship would have probably fell apart a long time ago.

Thanatos flinched. "I suppose we'll tell her when she comes to visit, but Hades comes first."

"Is he okay?"

"No, it gotten worse and I hate seeing him like this. I'm still surprised he hasn't turned his back on his family, seeing how they treat him. Especially after what Zeus did to Maria. Hades absolutely despises Zeus at the moment."

"Yeah, too bad he still loves them despite everything. We best get moving, there no point in leaving Lord Hades waiting." said Hecate as she grabbed Thanatos' arm, and she apparated them to Hades' palace with nary a sound.

They appeared just outside the palace's walls and both of them were surprised. While the underworld was normally dark, there was a darkness that seemed too ooze out of the walls that had a menacing overtone. Even the vibrancy seemed to have faded, with large cracks that stretched across the stone.

Hecate stood shocked. "You didn't say it was this bad."

"I didn't know. I teleported as soon as I left his room." Replied Thanatos, but before he could take another step, Hecate stopped him.

"Are you sure you're ready? That we're ready?"

"I doubt we'll every be ready, but we don't have much of a choice at the moment. The consequences could be dire, but at least we won't be alone. Persephone will probably visit soon, and I'm sure Charon will help in the long run. We'll make it." Said Thanatos as he shrugged Hecate's hand off of him as he led the way to

Hades rooms, Hecate a mere step behind him. Each ghostly servant bowing to their presence, as they walked pass.

Reaching Hades' door they knocked, and after a weak reply they entered. Despite it being Hades' room, it was in no better condition than the rest of the palace.

Hades sat on his king sized bed, in a somewhat cleaner condition than before, though that wasn't saying much. As Hades looked nothing like a god, it looked far too frail for that. He had lost a lot of weight, enough that they could see his bones beneath pale skin. Hades had black eyes that had dark bruises from lack of sleep and, his long black hair had streaks of silver. Stretching across his skin was a series of pale scars that littered his frame.

His appearance made Hecate horrified. As such a thing should be impossible, except for the worst of injury, and that alone took a lot of damage.

Seeing Hecate's look, he gave a small smile. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Yes my lord, you are completely fine." Was Thanatos sarcastic reply, which Hades easily ignored.

"I suppose it hardly matters now, as we're here to fix it. So let's get down to business." Said Hecate as Thanatos moved to lean against the wall.

"Yes lets. It should still be the same as usual, but with some differences for the current situation."

"So I'll cast a glamour charm on either me or Thanatos, but are there any specifics I should know about? We've done this more than once, but I don't see what should be changed."

"I suppose it's the same for you and Thanatos, but there will be some differences on my end. For one thing, I was wondering if you will allow me entrance into your community as a wizard."

"I see that way you are less likely to run into monsters as magic keeps you off the radar, but at this current time, there is a war going on. If you are reborn as a wizard, you will be trading one war for another. I also have no control what family you'll be born into, so you could end up in a fair amount of trouble."

"It's better than being confused as my own demigod son."

All of them shuddered at that, easily imagining what could happen if that happened, especially with the prophecy going on. Plus there was Zeus' trigger finger and Demeter wrath to worry about."

"Is there anything you need me and Hecate to do, as we a pretended to be you?"

"It should be pretty straight forward, and I have a plan to strengthen Kronos' chains. So you shouldn't have to worry about that at least, as you weren't born from his seed, he shouldn't be able to affect you as much. Persephone too should be a great help. Between the three of you, I'm sure you'll be able to keep things running smoothly, plus my divinity will keep Kronos within his cage. Upon my mortal death, I'll become a god once more."

"Are you sure it is wise to trust us? We could join Kronos and take over the underworld in your absence." said Hecate, twirling a strand of red hair.

"I trust you two. You are my loyal servants, my friends, and my family. If you betrayed me, than I must have been a horrible king to deserve such a fate."

Hecate and Thanatos were stunned by such trust, and they couldn't help but want to be worthy of such trust.

"We will do our best." was their solemn reply.

"I know, so I suppose this will be goodbye for now." said Hades as he stood up, his robes hanging from his thin frame.

"I doubt it will be long sir, as I'm sure Thanatos and I will visit whenever we can. Also before you take off to the river of rebirth, I give you my blessings."

For a minute Hades glow a soft gray, as Hecate's blessing settled around him. He gave them a soft smile before he shadow traveled to the river rebirth. The waters were clear, and little orbs of colored light swirled within its currents. With one last look at his home, he fell into the river. He felt a large portion of his powers, and his very identity was stripped from his very being. With the last of his consciousness, he directed his powers. When all was said and done, all that was left was a darkly colored soul that shined a soft gray with a silver center among the brighter colored souls.

Meanwhile Hades' power was split into three parts.

The first one filled with duty and protection sunk into the underworld to keep it sustained, in check, and to keep from falling apart in his absence.

The second filled with kindness, joy, and trust curled around Hecate and Thanatos, giving them the ability to run the underworld.

The Third full of viciousness and great stubbornness, strengthened the chains that held Kronos in place.

The three seers of fate noticed a ripple of change. Realizing that something had changed, they stored the color of thread that they were going to use, and they picked out a darker colored one. It was nearly completely black, but there was streaks of silver that was woven in, carefully they began to weave it into the tapestry in front of them. It encompassed all, protecting those beneath its wings. Hecate's chosen shining brightly within its heart. Fate was changed that day, and they looked forward to its new direction.

Deep within Tartarus, golden eyes shot open when it felt Hades' disappearance. Kronos' screams of anger could be heard for miles, as he felt his chains grow stronger. The chains were tightening with layers and layers of darkness.

On a cold night near the beginning of January, one Eileen Snape, nee Prince, held her newborn son after a tiring birth. Her baby boy was silent, his onyx colored eyes staring at everything in wonder.

"Welcome to the world, Severus."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a Ghost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; they belong to their respective authors. I thank anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Severus laid in his bed, feeling the recent belt marks stretch across his skin. He held in a pained whimper knowing no one would help. His mother was too weak or in too much love to raise a hand in his defense. Too enriched with the dream of how things used to be, before magic had become known. His father wasn't even part of the equation, unless you considered the cause. Ever since he first showed signs of accidental magic, his father thought of him as a freak, an abomination. He blamed the loss of his job on Severus and his mother, and he turned towards drinking. Neither Severus nor his mother was spared from his wrath.

Recently even his mother had begun to fear him. Ever since he had showed her his shadows, of the way they followed his command. How they twisted among his finger, and how clung to him no matter where they went. How in some ways they were alive. For once he wished to be free from his family, to be free from their clutches. No more would he have to deal with his mother's fearful looks and his father's overwhelming hatred. It was something he wished, but knew could not be.

Perhaps, even if it was, just for one night, he could be free.

Not for the first time he had thought of such a thing, but it would be the first that he had decided to do something. So with quiet steps he left his house, his shadows hiding him from sight. Once outside he did not fight the shadows, as he allowed them to swallow him whole. The threads of darkness easily cocooning him within their embrace, as they allowed him entrance within its world. He followed it path, unsure of where it lead, but trusting it, in a way that he could not trust another person. It surprisingly spat him out within a grave yard of all things.

The cemetery was covered in rows and rows of tombstones, many that stood tall from the ground. Many worn from the elements, and some cracked from human's carelessness. The full moon shining high above shone its light upon the cemetery casting an eerie glow, which would have made anyone weary; at least to anyone who wasn't one Severus Snape. To Severus it felt like coming home after a long time, something he hadn't felt since his magic had appeared.

Following his shadows, Severus walked among the graves. Severus read many of the passing names as he walked, idly touching the tombstones as he went. Not once realizing that the tombstones he had touched seemed to glow with a strange light. From that very light, a sphere of color was formed. They hung around the grave for but a moment, before they followed Severus' wake.

Perhaps sensing something, Severus looked behind him many time, but each time there was nothing there. Eventually he gave up, after a few unsuccessful tries. Not knowing that his playful shadows kept hiding the many spheres of light from his sight.

Eventually he came towards a grave that seemed to be as old as the cemetery itself. The name was unreadable, but the indents were still there, no matter how worn. Knowing instinctively that this was why he was here. Severus touched the tombstone. Unlike the other times, the glow was far stronger. It seemed to light the area around it like a torch. The spheres of light seemed to gather around, waiting for the glow to change. Instead of a sphere of light, long translucent chains appeared from the ground. They encircled the tombstone, and they eventually lead to a figure that they were connected to that had appeared above the tombstone.

The figure was that of a man that was both tall and slim. His hair was as dark as Severus' own, but his eyes were a swirling gray. He wore clothes that Severus had only seen in history books, but the collar of his shirt was stained red from a gruesome wound that stretched across his neck. Around the edges his form seemed to fade into the night.

"Father."

Severus blinked in surprise, unsure of how to respond. He was far too young to have a child; he was but a child himself. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Everything he managed to read beneath his mother's nose, none had ever described a ghost being chained to a tombstone. Severus was pretty sure that this wasn't ordinary.

The ghost seeing Severus' surprise, he seemed to come to a conclusion. His eyes seemed to sharpen for a minute, before they returned to a passive state.

"Ah, you're far too young to be my father, though you look a lot like him. You must be a descendant. I wouldn't be surprised if you were. My father got around a fair bit throughout the years, though not as much as his siblings." Mused the ghost as he thought of all the women Zeus had laid with at one time or another, and Hera's rage that usually followed.

Severus shrugged, not really caring about a distant family that was more than likely dead. He was far more interested in the chains that seemed connected to the ghost. The ghost seeing that he didn't have Severus' attention, looked to see what did. He smiled sheepishly when he realized Severus was staring at the chains.

"The chains were my fault in a way, when I was alive; I messed with some rather dark magic. You see while I was born a wizard, I was able to miss most of my father's enemies, but in the process I made some of my own. Eventually they caught up to me." The ghost touched his bloody neck absently. "They used my death to power some rituals, which left me chained to this plane of existence. Due to my bloodline, I was able to get my revenge beyond the grave." He finished with a cruel smile, showing far too many teeth.

"Why exactly are you telling me this? Even if I'm a descendant, I'm under no obligation to help you with your own problems, unless of course their something it for me."

"Yeah I'm not too surprised; I would have said the same in your place. Would have been consider a Slytherin if I had gone to Hogwarts. Besides I don't really mind being here, the chains only keep me from moving on. Luckily I can still travel about. We ghosts have quite a few parties, and we can be total gossips. As for the reason why I'm telling you this, is because I'm bored and you interesting. We ghost usually end up talking about the living, and its time for me to pick one, for I can one up the others. I believe you will do just fine."

"Really," Said Severus, not quite believing what the ghost had said, but not having any proof to deny. He was hardly a ghost.

"Really, not just anyone can see me without performing a ritual at least. The real question should be why you are here, and awaken memories of the deceased. I at least live here." Replied the ghost, as he pointed a ghostly arm at the spheres of light that seemed to float about for no reason.

Severus blinked at that, as he finally noticed the spheres of light that had followed him without his knowledge. They floated around the two of them in a multitude of colors. His shadows seemed to be having fun, as each time they got too close, his shadows snatched them from the air. They played a game quick game of catch with them, adding more spheres with every passing moment.

"Memories?" Asked Severus, his interest once again peaked, and the ghost sighed, allowing the change of subject for now.

"More like imprints that were left behind, when its true soul moved on to the great beyond. These are some of the last records these souls. It is said that when a spirit is reborn, they are drawn to their last resting place, and their soul will end up remembering their past life. Though rather the current incarnation remembers, is another matter altogether. Sometimes it can happen, but it's pretty rare."

"So they are empty."

"In a way, if you were to touch one of them, you'd probably live their life in a second with all the emotions involved. It's best not to do so until you're older, and have a strong sense of self. It would be too overwhelming otherwise."

"Do they ever fade?"

The ghost shrugged. "Not really sure, I know that some become dormant over time, so there harder to bring forth, but disappear. I can't really say, though I don't think so. Now will you answer me why you are here? I may be a ghost, but a few of my abilities remain, and I will keep you here until you answer my question."

Severus became silent, not really wanting to speak of his reasons, but at the urging of his shadows, he begun to speak. "My shadows brought me here."

"Not really surprising. The family's abilities are strong in you, and I guess they brought you here to learn about them before they cause too much trouble."

"Aren't I'm too young to learn. I won't exactly start Hogwarts anytime soon."

"It doesn't matter, its best to learn them before you get surrounded by wizards. Our abilities have a habit of catching the attention of other wizards for good or ill. Dark wizard prize our abilities or they try using us in rituals like I was. Light wizards on the other hand want us dead. If I had known this, I probably would have lived a longer life. I don't know how much has changed, but better safe than sorry. Wizard traditions have a hard time dying out or changing for that matter. This was how I made my enemies, and I bet you are in the same boat I as once was. The bruises are a dead give away."

Severus looked down as he hugged his body. His thoughts on his mother who had turned her back on him when he had shown her his shadows, and even his father who had turned his back before his mother, when he first show accidental magic began to appear. He eventually looked up, not willing to show any weakness, ghost or no ghost.

"Do you swear to tell no one, dead or alive what, what I tell you?"

"I swear it not only my magic, but on the river Styx as well."

"Very well my mother did not take it well when I showed I could manipulate shadows, and my father was against magic at the start."

The ghost closed his eyes. "While the trait mainly belongs in the family, it is also the belief of wizards that it is a trait of a dark wizard. In a way it's similar to parseltongue. We have other abilities as well such as necromancy. It's best to keep such abilities to yourself, no matter what side of magic you follow. At least until you are able to protect yourself. I'll do the best to teach you, as you are family, and I promise by the name of my father that I will aid you in this endeavor to the best of my ability."

Severus seemed stunned, unsure of how to react to someone wanting to help him. It was a foreign concept to Severus. The ghost in front of him seemed to understand this and, he gave Severus a kind smile. One that was completely different from the earlier one.

"Since we will be spending quite a bit of together, I guess I'll introduce myself being the elder and all. I'm Asellus Segin Black, of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, at your service." said the ghost even as he dropped into an elegant bow, a mocking smile stretched across his face. He even swept an imaginary hat behind him.

"I'm Severus Snape." Replied Severus as he tried to copy Asellus' bow and failing.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; they belong to their respective authors. I thank anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Severus waited for the moon to rise high in the sky, and for his parents to fall within the depths of sleep. He listened to the silence that seemed to lay thickly on the house, waiting for a noise that would imply otherwise. Quickly realizing that he had waited long enough, he snuck out of the house once more, like many times before.

It was a simple matter to shadow traveled from the house, and to the silent cemetery that was quickly becoming his home. Away from the cold house that held no ties to him. Like any other time he had come, Asellus stood in front of his grave, the usually grin on his face, that seemed to disappear at Severus' appearance, much to his confusion.

"I see your back again. Coming nearly every night can't be healthy. You're probably running on magic, and I mean that literally." said Asellus, staring at the dark rings that seemed to have appeared around Severus' dark eyes.

Severus rolled his eyes. "It's nothing to worry about, I do find time to sleep, so their nothing to worry about. It's just Tobias waking me up after a hard day of work, or should I say drinking. It'll calm down once school starts up again."

Asellus scowled at that. Not liking the fact that a possible younger brother was stuck with a blood traitor, and a muggle of all things. If he wasn't dead he would be taking Severus away from them, and taking him within the wings of the Blacks, to be raised as a pureblood wizard.

Perhaps sensing such thoughts, Severus smiled. "Its fine, I did the meditation you mentioned a few times before. It was an interesting experience. I felt my magic and even another source of power."

"Ah, yes the meditation, a good base will help you in the future." Asellus responded, breaking his current tangent. "Especially some of the magic studies that I hope to teach you in time. To be honest, I thought meditation was an absolutely bore. I was totally pants at it." finished Asellus with a wistful smile, remembering all the times his family tried to teach him, and ultimately failing. At least until an estranged uncle popped up.

"Anyway, I want you to promise me you'll get some sleep after you leave here tonight. I don't want to see for a few days, as I'm giving you a break from training, at least after tonight. Tonight is the first training day."

Severus agreed, even though he didn't exactly want to.

"With that, let's call my adult duties done. Time to play!" Finished Asellus in a sing song voice, a maniacal smile stretched a crossed his face. Severus shuddered; suddenly weary of his self appointed tutor.

At that Asellus power seemed to stretch across the graveyard. The darkness growing heavy with each passing second, most of it focused on a single grave. From the grave came a bone white skeleton, a dusting of dark dirt falling to the ground from its movement. Tendrils of shadows stretched across the surface, pooled within its hollows. Despite an empty face, a smile stretched across its face. One that bare a striking resemblance to Asellus own crazy smile.

Severus jumped to the side, following a feeling that made no sense. Only for his eyes to widen in surprise, a bone white blade appearing where he had one stood. He quickly realized that if he hadn't moved, he would have been impaled by the flying sword.

"I summon a skeleton warrior in attack mode, attack!" yelled Asellus, his hands waving an imaginary sword.

The skeleton picked up the flying sword, mimicked the same movement.

Severus rolled behind a towering grave, missing the swinging blade once more. "What in the hell is wrong with you! That could have killed me!"

"Neh, don't be such a baby. If it's your time to go, it's your time to go. Besides I said I was going to train you, and if I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it right."

He moved away from the grave marker, just as the skeleton sliced the marker in to two with ease.

"Where in the bloody hell, did the sword come from." mumbled Severus as he continued dodging the sword. When he couldn't completely avoid the sword, he would gain a cut in return. He continued dodging, using the taller graves as obstacles, trying to put some space between him and the skeleton. The skeletons hardly notice, as it's jumping and cutting abilities easily cleared the way.

Even as Severus dodged, he continued to analyze his opponent. No matter what he thought, he couldn't find a way to dispatch the skeleton with his current abilities, which were nearly nonexistent.

Without realizing it, the skeleton managed to get behind him. He noticed the blade from the corner of his eyes, and as he turned, everything seemed to slow down.

Severus froze, but his shadows did not.

They moved quickly, blocking the sword strike. Seeing the skeleton off balance, Severus tackled it. As it fell to the ground, Severus' hand brushed against something. Without really thinking about it, he grabbed it. Using it like bat, he smashed it into the skeleton, easily breaking it into a dozen pieces. He could only stare dumbly, as the skeleton faded back into the ground. Leaving a dirt covered Severus behind.

Hearing clapping, Severus turned around, his weapon held high. _Only_ to see the Asellus' transparent face, with another smile on his face.

"You did pretty well. No serious wounds by the look of things."

Severus merely glared.

"Well it's true. You even managed to tap into one of your other abilities, I think."

Severus followed Asellus' eyes to his so called _weapon_. Only for his eyes to widen in shock at the sight of the bone he held in his hand. He dropped it in horror.

"What's with you?"

"It's a bone." said Severus in horror, his voice in a mere whisper.

"So?"

"So, so, it's disrespectful! I probably awakened a vengeful ghost! Oh forgive me spirit, I meant no harm. I thank you for you help in preserving my life, and if you wished to blame anyone. Blame the ghost of Asellus Black." Said Severus as he continued muttering apologies, to the femur bone of someone buried in the graveyard. Asellus could only watch in confusion.

"What's the big deal? It's just a bone."

"Just a bone to you maybe! I read enough stories to know that when messing with the final resting place of someone, that you can awaken their spirits. I don't want to deal with a vengeful ghost of all things."

"The ghost has long since moved on. It's hardly going to bother you of all people anyways. Our bloodline keeps us pretty safe from such things, if anything the spirit would more than likely flee. It's why I'm the only ghost in this graveyard, despite the many graves."

"Oh" said Severus as he stared at Asellus in surprise, even as he returned to staring at the bone. Being unsure of what to do, but knowing that he didn't want to leave the bone out to the elements, Severus looked at Asellus, begging with his eyes. For the first time, Asellus rolled his eyes in Severus presence, as he sent the bone back to its resting place.

"Is there anything else I can do for you before we move onwards?" asked Asellus, his tone leaking sarcasm.

Severus smiled. "Nope but thanks. I know you believe what you said, but there's always a first time for anything."

"Whatever, you did a great job. For a minute there I thought you would fall back onto your shadows."

"What was up with that anyways? I don't think throwing me into a battle is a way to teach, unless you want me to join you in the afterlife. I swear if I were to die because of you, I would make you life miserable. I would become a limpet, a stalker."

"While I would love the company, you would be a wrench in my plans. Quite a few female ghosts quite enjoy my presence you know." Severus scowled, "And besides it the best way to train for us. We learn quicker under pressure." finished Asellus.

"I see." said Severus not quite agreeing, but not really disagreeing either.

"So far you've unlocked your shadow abilities, and a bit of bone manipulation." Asellus said, counting the abilities on his fingers. "So that leaves magic and maybe some of our other abilities that come from our bloodline. Some you may or may not have, so we'll probably leave those alone for now."

"Magic? Isn't there an underage rule, and don't I need a wand?"

Asellus waved the concern away. "Not necessary. There are other mediums which could be used, and there is wandless magic. It's rare but that mostly due to wizards throwing the old ways out and being lazy bastards. There's also the fact that many don't give thanks to Hecate. She may be a colorful goddess, but she doesn't go giving her gifts willy nilly."

"Hecate?"

"The Greek goddess of Magic, though a minor goddess, she is a powerful one. She is the one who gave us wizards our magic in the first place."

Severus frowned. "So I should follow Hecate ways, like praying to her and stuff?"

"Ah…" Asellus wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. Sure he prayed, but it had always been to his father that his thanks had been given too. If you could call what he does praying. He wasn't exactly sure his father cared about such things. It never really came up. "I guess you could follow Hecate's ways, but make sure you give thanks to Hades, the Greek god of the Underworld. Most of our abilities come from him, and I wouldn't want to you to disrespect him. We do end up in his domain, once our time in this world is over."

"You speak as if the gods are real."

"They are. If magic can exist, then it isn't really a stretch that the gods exist too."

Severus nodded at the logic, if you could call it logic.

"Seeing as our time is almost out, I think I'll give you a few assignments to keep you out of my hair for a while. There is a lovely lady who had just passed on, and I want to show her the ropes of a ghostly life. If she gives me her thanks, than who am I to stop her." said Asellus with a goofy grin that quickly faded as he continued. "I want you to continue with bone manipulation and maybe use your shadows a bit more. Increase your endurance while using them, as they can become exhausting overtime. Like many new abilities. I would also like you to experiment with your magic."

Severus nodded.

"Let's see, I also want you to look up Greek mythology. As I told you that they are real, you might want to have a general idea of what you might end up dealing with because of our bloodline. As I said I'd give you a few days off, I don't want you coming here for a few days, though I know you're going to have to come around eventually. Especially for your bone manipulation training, but if you come before those few days are up, I will know and your punishment wont be pretty."

"I understand."

"Good, you best get going. Apollo will be on his way in a bit."

Severus pooled his shadows around him, prepared to travel away, but he stopped as a question from earlier came to the forefront. It was something he had been wondering for awhile now.

"How do you still have your abilities?" asked Severus "You're dead." finished Severus bluntly.

Asellus the smiling maniac gave another wide smile followed by a thumb up. "I'm just awesome like that!" was his annoying reply.

Severus rolled his eyes which was quickly becoming a habit around Asellus. Seeing as his question wouldn't be answered today, he continued pooling his shadows. With a quick demand he shadow traveled straight to his bedroom. Uncaring if he woke his parents up, a little earlier than usual.

Most of his thoughts were on the assignment that Asellus had assigned him. He thought that training his abilities were great, and he even found himself interested in the Greek gods. Just hearing about Hecate brought a warm feeling that he usual, only felt around Asellus. Even if he felt that the ghost was an idiot more than half of the time.

Though he would admit, he was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to visit the cemetery anytime soon.

 **Please review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Green Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; they belong to their respective authors. I thank anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

The library was silent, the thickness heavy within the building. Only a few people were around, scattered about, outnumbered by the numerous books that lined the heavy wooden shelves. The librarian was smiling at a few children with startling green eyes just as she finished a children's book. Noticing Severus' arrival she grave warm smile, which Severus responded with a nod.

Bypassing the librarian, he made his way to the mythology section. The section was over flowing with books, both thin and big. The titles were printed in a multiple fronts. He pulled out a few that caught his eye. He quickly looked at the indexes, getting an overview of the contents. He ended up picking ones that spoke of the gods and goddess that lined the Greek tales, and he even grabbed a few about the heroes of the gods, and the monsters that were born from the follies of gods and humans. He figured it was best to get an overview of a world that Asellus had hinted to, and gathered a more in depth one later.

Though Severus grabbed a few books about ancient Greek worship, as he felt it was best to thank the gods for the abilities he was blessed with. He also didn't want to offend them in anyway, as they could probably kill him, or worse.

With a pile of books in his arms, he turned to leave, his task currently done, he ran into someone. His books were scattered across the ground. Severus could only stare dumbly at the opened books, their bindings and some pages bent. Disbelief was quickly followed by anger. His magic and shadows almost lashed out in anger, but he quickly suppressed it.

The boy in front of him, had light curly hair, and tanned skin. His eyes were a deep brown that seemed to study him with interest, though his expression was painted with surprise. Sturdy crutches were on both sides of him, the metal shinning under the artificial light.

"Sorry about that, I didn't exactly expect you to turn around so quickly."

Severus scowled. "You shouldn't be walking behind someone anyways. Its basically common sense."

The boy's smile seemed to become strained. "Well I too was interested in the Mythology section, it hardly belongs to you."

"Well you should have waited" replied Severus.

Silence was their answer, neither one was willing to turn away. Brown eyes vs. black eyes, a contest of wills, had begun.

"What are you doing?! If this is how you treat the books, then leave." Said one of the older librarians that walked passed. Her expression was less than pleased.

Her voice broke the staring contest with ease.

Surprised the boy turned away, leaving Severus the winner. A smug smile stretched across his lips. The result left the other boy with a scowl, and the old librarian forgotten in their game.

"Do not ignore me." She moved quickly despite her age, grabbing their ears within her grip. The boys were now unable to ignore the looming figure. "Now that have caught your attention, I will not have any fighting in my library, nor will I have anyone treating my books like this."

The boys grimaced in pain.

"Now I know Severus, but I don't know you, but I'll give you another chance. Clean up these books and cool your heels and I won't ban you from this establishment. This time anyways. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." said both boys at once.

She let go of their ears, and she stood by as she watch them pick up their books. Her green eyes watching them like a hawk from above, or prey to be eaten. Pleased she left them to their own devices, but not before giving them a lecture that was worse than the ear pulling.

"Old hag." mumbled the boys once the librarian's tall figure was out of sight.

The boy smiled at Severus, all hard feelings from before gone, like smoke in the wind. Since the true enemy disappeared.

"No hard feelings?" asked the boy cautiously, not knowing how Severus would take it.

Severus rolled his eyes, knowing that he had overreacted, somewhat. "Whatever." said Severus, taking his books, and leaving the boy behind without another word.

"So I heard you got in trouble from Helen, she told me to keep my eye on you." Said the younger librarian with nearly the same green eyes as the older one, but hers had a spark of humor and filled to the brim with kindness, when Severus came up to the front desk.

"I did nothing wrong Miss Kate, it was the other boy's fault, and it's not my fault that the old hag is so uptight with the books. They do manage to survive against the messy, loud, and annoying children."

Miss Kate smiled. "You too are a child Severus, and I highly doubt it was just the other boy's fault. It takes two to fight."

"It wasn't even a fight; the old hag is exaggerating, again."

"Stop calling Helen an old hag, she's just been here for a long time, and she takes great pride in her management of the library. If I was in her shoes, I too would do the same. Besides, I bet you too would get along great, if you'd stop calling her such names."

She ignored Severus disbelief, as she began going through the books, checking them out under Severus' name.

"I didn't know you liked Greek Mythology. You normally check out the non-fiction section." asked Miss Kate, her tone rather curious.

"A friend of mine knows the tales amazingly well, and he always makes references. He seems to enjoy them and I was rather curious, besides I have some non-fiction books, see the book about Greek Worship." Replied Severus as he made a motion to one of the books in the pile.

"I see, keeping with the theme I suppose. Here are your books." said Miss Kate, as she handed Severus books, in a bag. "I expect you to bring them when their due."

Severus nodded. "I will." Not noticing the slight glow that had appeared when his and Miss Kate's hand had briefly touched during the exchange.

With his books in hand, Severus left the library, and not wanting to go home he made his way to the park.

The weather was just right for a day of reading, and he sat beneath one of the towering trees. The bright sun was truly a gift from Apollo, bringing just enough warmth that sunk deep into his very bones, with a light breeze bringing a sweet coldness that tangled his dark locks.

Severus opened the first book. He found himself immersed in the world of the gods. The words painted a vivid story of powerful beings with all the flaws of humanity. He could see the way they all tied together. Every tie started with chaos, and from that point, a tree was made. A large tree with intersecting branches that twisted in unknown patterns, with strong roots just as tangled as the branches above.

Time passed quickly. People came and left the park, but it wasn't until a screech, that he bothered to look up from his book.

A girl was floating. Her auburn lock flew behind her, and her green eyes glistened in joy. The smile that stretched across his face was like a miniature sun. Magic wrapped around her in joy. The lightness of her magic was the opposite of the darkness that was comprised of his. It seemed familiar somehow.

Seeing her family, he figured that she was a muggleborn, seeing how it was the blonde sister's screech that had interrupted his reading in the first place. Figuring that he should be helpful, (it didn't have anything to do with her familiar magic at all), he walked up to her, while ignoring the elder sister entirely.

"You're a witch." Severus told her simply. He didn't expect the slap that came his way.

 **Hope you all have an amazing Thanksgiving, and please review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Lily

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; they belong to their respective authors. I thank anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **So a few people asked about the beginning, and asking where the wands came from. It was supposed to be make believe game that the two came up with to practice before they got to Hogwarts. As there was two who pointed this out, I fixed this chapter up a bit. I hope the changes work.**

They stood together on the hill, the wind blowing through their hair. The sun was bright and the land was bursting to life. Severus and Lily bowed down to one another, before they stepped back, following the traditional dueling steps that Severus found within his mother's books.

Lily was the first to make a move, her spells following one another quickly and seamlessly, allowing Severus no time to counter attack. He continued dodging each spell that flew from Lily's wand, his own spells sent flying half a second after hers. They missed Lily, splashing harmlessly against the ground. He cursed under his breath as he continued to dodge the spells, while looking for an opening he could use to his own advantage.

He was losing badly despite his larger repertoire of spells, but he could tell that she was tiring. If he could just last a little longer, he knew that there would be an opening that he would be able to take. Than perhaps he would win this duel of theirs.

When that time came Severus wasting no time to sending a spell her way, but so did Lily. The two spells hit them at the same time, and together they fell to the ground. The long grass a comfortable landing that softened their rather dramatic fall. An easy silence fell between the two, the screeching kids further away on the jungle gym. It was only really broken by their harsh pants as they tried to catch their breath, after the make believe duel that had just taken place.

"That was brilliant, Sev." said Lily as she turned towards Severus, a bright smile on her face.

"I suppose so." Replied Severus as he let the stick he was using as a fake wand to fall to the ground. "If anything else, it should be good practice when we go to Hogwarts, and at least my mother's books get some use. Though I can't say if the spells will actually work when we try them,"

"Sev I sure it will probably be good practice, especially the dueling. It's the movements that truly matter, right?"

"More than likely, but it's the experience that truly matters."

Lily pouted. "It's a fun game to play either way right." She froze as she realized something. "Unless you don't like playing it."

"Its fine. It's a decent game, far better than tag."

"Not a tag person."

"No." Was Severus simply reply, breaking the discussion off, before it could truly spot wings and fly.

Lily giggled. "I suppose it would be difficult to play tag with the two of us, and I highly doubt Petunia would be willing to play despite the ordinary game."

That caught Severus attention. "I understand your sister not liking magic and treating you bad because of it, but why are you so fond of her. You rarely speak anything bad about her."

"She's my sister Sev. I'm sure she'll get over it."

Severus wasn't exactly sure about that, but he kept such thoughts to himself.

"Will you tell me more about magic?" Asked Lily, her eyes lightening in the prospect. Severus merely rolled his eyes, more than willing to share his love of magic with his first friend. Well living friend, if you could call Asellus a friend.

"Sure." He said, as he began speaking of the magical world. His tales were as magical as the world was. He told her of Asellus' experiences, without truly mentioning him, and he spoke of everything he had manage to read from his mother's books. He managed to weave everything into a story that managed to capture Lily's attention. His own imagination running with word, and he too could see. See the magnificence that the magical world must be, but he also had an idea of the darkness that much surely exist within those walls. Though he kept such things to himself, wanting to keep her joy. The very joy that he too had, if a bit dimmer, but still there brightly within him.

This talk of magic was something that had become a ritual of sorts after he and Lily had became friends. Once she had apologized for slapping him after he explained what he had meant, and he for calling her a witch. Which in hindsight seemed like it would have happened when he had called her witch. It was an insult among muggles after all.

Though once the misunderstanding had been cleared up, he and Lily became fast friends. Though it was mainly due to their shared magic abilities that such a thing was possible, with Severus less than friendly nature. Severus though found her to be a ray of sunshine, the opposite of him in many ways. She always had a smile on her face, and though he thought it was ridiculous, she always believed the best in people. Lily was the first blessing that magic had ever brought him.

He couldn't ask for a better friend, but he could do without the sister.

"Freak!"

Speak or think of the devil and she would appear, thought Severus as Petunia voice screeched across the park, easily cutting through the normal sounds that had filled the park.

Petunia stood above them with her hands on her hips, and her face twisted in a grimace. He didn't have to look to see the hurtful expression that must have appeared on Lily's face, one that had appeared more than once due to that hateful word. Something that was sadly common, whenever Petunia decided to show her face.

"Really Petunia, hasn't that insult gotten old? I swear I've heard that word more than I've ever heard that word in my life, since meeting you." said Severus bringing Petunia's attention toward him instead of Lily, not wanting her to deal with Petunia's spitefulness.

"You're just as much as a freak as she is!" she said totally ignoring what Severus previously said.

"Yes we all know that, I'm wizard after all and I'm proud of it. At least I'm not a giraffe." He counter in cool tone, as if he was merely making an observation.

"At least I don't need a bath. You are a disgusting little boy with that greasy hair of yours."

"And you need far more than a bath to make you less disgusting, which I'm sure is impossible. Even for us of the magical persuasion.

"At least my parents love me!" Hissed Petunia her face bright red with anger, not having missed the fact that Severus' parents were never around. Lily's gasped knowing instinctively that a line had been crossed.

Severus on the other hand froze, surprised by the anger he felt. The insult cutting deeper than he could imagine, as he had long since thought that he had come to terms with such a thing.

Every thought of leaving Petunia alone for Lily's sake had been thrown out the window, and for once he didn't care that his powers were reacting to his emotions. All he wanted was her to be gone.

His magic reacted without command.

Severus heard the crack before Petunia, and he saw one of the branches falling from the tree. He reacted before he thought. He magic came to his command, and he willed to push her away.

Due to Severus quick thinking, the large branch missed Petunia by inches. Her face pale from shock and surprise. The resulting silence that fell upon the group was heavy, and Petunia seemed to come to a conclusion. She ran without looking back.

Severus though froze too, not really registering what happened. Would he lose Lily, was the only thing going through his mind on a continuous loop. Knowing that he had let his anger get the best of him, he looked at the ground, not wanting to see the fear on Lily's face as she realized what he was capable of.

He merely felt warm arms circle around him. "Sev I'm sorry for what Petunia said, I'm sure she merely said it in the heat of the moment, and I'm sure you didn't mean to do what you just did. Magic is rather unpredictable, even for us."

"And if I did it on purpose?"

"I know you, and I know you would never do such a thing. I'm sure Petunia would understand if I talked to her, so don't worry."

Warmth blossomed in Severus' chest at Lily's words. The fear of her abandoning him was fading back into the recesses of his mind.

When Severus finally calmed down, he realized that Lily must have left to check up on her sister. He knew she was going to check on Petunia from the near injury that nearly occurred. Even if Lily and her wasn't currently getting a long, he knew that Lily believed that everything would clear up eventually. He wasn't sure if such a thing was possible, but he hoped for Lily's sake that he was wrong. Either way he didn't want anything bad to happen to Petunia, it would hurt Lily, and he didn't want that.

Though he couldn't help but feel guilty for not controlling his magic like he was learning, but he was glad he manage to save Petunia from a horrible injury.

With a sigh he stood up, and he made his way to Lily's house. On his way he passed several gardens, and with each garden he passed, he collected a flower. Eventually he had a fair amount of different flowers, some of them were more than likely a type of weed. Though he supposed it hardly matter as they were rather flower-like either way.

When he got to the Evan's house, he could hear Petunia's shouting through the closed door. The word freak being thrown around like candy, and he scowled at Petunia's anger, seeing as he was the cause and not Lily.

Just as he was about to knock, the door was swung open, and he found himself confronted with a red eyed Lily with tears running down her face. Without a word he sat on the porch with Lily taking a seat at his side. He sat there while she cried his silent support all he could give, as there was isn't reassurances that he could give that wouldn't be more than empty words. Most of them would depend on Petunia, and he wouldn't depend on her if he could help it. That and the face she could put her problems aside to be the sister she should be.

Though he couldn't help but find his eyes drifting toward the window, the feeling that someone was watching strong. He was unsurprised to see Petunia's face peering out from that very window. Though Severus was surprised to see the sorrowful expression on her face that quickly disappeared when she noticing him watching. Just for a moment he pushed his dislike away, and gave her a silent message that he hoped she got.

It was a silent promise between the two of them. He would take care of Lily, even if Petunia wouldn't or couldn't.

Seeing that Lily's tears seemed to have dried up, he gave her the bunch of flowers that he had picked on his way to her house. Seeing her confused expression, he turned bright red in embarrassment.

"I thought you would like them." said Severus, the unsaid apology in his words, though it hardly belonged to Lily.

"I know. Thank you Severus."

The goddess of magic sat back; her green eyes watching the events fold out in front of her. She was no goddess of fate, but she could see the hand of fate. Their well crafted web ensnaring them. Her own plans quickly becoming corrupt within those very ties.

She could see where fate was heading, and she felt anger at the them for putting Hades through such things. She could do nothing for him, without the triggering the memories before the time was right. The consequences before that time was too heavy to risk.

"Is it that bad?" said Thanatos in the glamour of Hades as he sat opposite of her in a one of her chairs.

"Yes, it seems the fates are pulling my plans into their plans, and it seems that Hades is being pulled in."

"Is there anything to be done? Anything we can to break fate's hold?"

"No it is far too late, besides nothing good ever comes from messing with fate. All we can do now is watch to see where the cards fall, and hope for the best." was Hecate's solemn reply. Her own green eyes staring back at her from the crystal orb she used for scrying.

 **Please review! I very much appreciate it when you do. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: Families

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; they belong to their respective authors. I thank anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or even those who followed this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Sev you should come over my parents want to meet you."

"I have already met your mother." replied Severus with some confusion, having met Mrs. Evans when he had visited Lily's house, usually when he walked her home or when he met her at her house.

"That wasn't really a meeting, well I suppose it could be considered a meeting, but my parents want to get to know you. Instead of the hi and goodbye thing you got going on. Besides you haven't exactly met my father."

"I've seen him around."

"But you never talked to him."

Severus frowned. "I've talked to him before."

Lily blinked in surprise. "When?"

"It was a week ago? He asked me where we were going and I told him. He seemed pretty okay about the whole thing, just told me to have you back at dinner time. I agreed." Shrugged Severus.

"I would hardly call that a conversation."

"There were words exchanged, and that is basically what a conversation is."

Lily huffed knowing that she wouldn't win this time around. "Fine you can say that your hi and bye routine is a conversation."

"Good." replied Severus, hoping against hope that he had managed to get out of the whole thing. Though he highly doubted it, and Lily's next words proved that true.

"It doesn't change the fact that my parents wished to met you. They invited you to dinner."

"Is there anyway for me to refuse?" asked Severus dryly.

"Nope~" Lily replied in a singsong voice.

In Severus' mind, he tried to figure out a way out of the meeting. Many came and went, and most would only prolong the meeting, instead of getting out of the meeting entirely. There wasn't really anyway to get out of the meeting altogether, as the source of the problem wouldn't necessary disappear.

"When do your parents wish for me to appear?" asked Severus, resigned to the fact that he would have to deal with the Evans, including Petunia. He wondered who she took after?

"Let's go today."

"Today? Don't you think I might already have something already planned?"

Lily ignored his words, pulling him to his feet, and he found himself being pulled along.

"You do realize I can walk on my own?"

Lily replied in a somewhat skeptical tone "And you won't run away?"

"The problem wouldn't just go away, and it would be rude to decline seeing as you seemed to have accepted in behalf."

Lilly smiled sheepishly, letting go of Severus' arm. "I guess it was a bit rude of me to presume that you had nothing planned."

Seeing Lily's face, Severus officially rolled his eyes in defeat. He wondered if was giving into Lily's whims more than he should. "Its fine I didn't have anything planned anyway, and I'm sure it will be a pleasure to met your parents." Not.

With that the topic was officially dropped, and they made their way in silence. Well silence in Severus' case, while Lily on the other hand, was chattering away about everything and nothing. He listened to her with half an ear, interested in her words and not.

Meeting Lily's parents was an experience that left Severus' flat footed. He had expected them to be like his own parents or even the snooty parents of the children at school, those that took one look at him and decide he was nothing but trouble.

Lily's parents though didn't seem to care about his appearance, or the words that must have came from Petunia's mouth. They welcomed him with open arms, giving him a gentle warmth, that was different from the other muggles Severus had dealt with.

Though for one reason or another, Mr. Evans seemed to glare at him as much as he smiled which just confused the hell out of Severus.

They seemed to be fairly interested in magic, and Severus answered their questions with some hesitation. At least until he realized that they believed that it was some make believe game of his and Lily's. He took some pleasure in coming with some of the outlandish stories he could come up with, with a grain of truth that was well hidden. It was truly a game to Severus to keep the two interested with his words and imagination.

Even though Lily seemed unwilling to join in the game at first, she was soon adding her own words, coloring a world that was quickly gaining life.

Petunia being Petunia scowled the whole time, making sure that everyone knew she had no desire to be there. He couldn't help but wonder where she got her spitefulness from, seeing as neither of her parents seemed to share it.

"So Severus, how did you like dinner?" Asked Mr. Evans once the plates were empty, and the glorious food was heavy in their bellies.

Severus gave a small smile that was really little more than an upward tilt of lips. "It was wonderful Mr. Evans." and then he turned toward Mrs. Evans who was washing the dishes in the sink. "Mrs. Evans you are a wonderful cook."

Mrs. Evans practically beamed at the compliment. "None of that misses and mister stuff, call me Rose and feel free to call Henry, well Henry. Theirs no reason for all that formal crap, as I'm sure we'll be seeing each other often."

"Very well Rose." the name heavy on his tongue "and Henry." finished Severus at a nod from Henry, which earned him another smile from the two at the address.

"When do your parents expect you home? It's getting pretty late, and you, Lily, and Petunia have school tomorrow. And if you're anything like Petunia, I'm sure you still have homework that will probably be due tomorrow." said Henry frowning a bit at the clock, which showed the late hour.

Severus blinked in surprise. "I guess, I better get going then." was Severus reply as he slipped into his jacket, getting ready to leave.

"Do you need me to take you home?" asked Henry.

"Thanks, though I'm good. There are a few hours of light left, and that will be more than enough time to reach home."

"Very well Severus, have a good night."

Severus repeated the departing words somewhat dully, not really wanting to leave. The warmth that seemed to surround the Evans welcoming after the cold that seemed to surround his, but another part of him was more than happy to leave. Weary of the warmth that could just as easily burn.

He couldn't help but love this time of day. While he enjoyed the darkness of the night, it was when the sun was just below the horizon that he truly loved. It was the time where shadows lengthened, and the land turned into a patchwork of shadows. It was this time when the daylight was dying, that the powers that he inherited were strongest. When the shadows tried to coax him into their embrace.

Though this time he ignored their call, not wanting to go home any sooner then he could relatively put off. He wanted more time to think on the Evans.

They were a warm family, a family that Severus wished his own was like, but they were muggles. He knew that right now that they truly didn't believe in magic, and that they probably explained the weird instances that seemed to follow Lily away. He wondered how long before they realize the truth, and he wondered how they would react. Severus hoped for Lily's sake that they would take it well, but so far his own experiences with muggles were less than stellar.

There was a whimper, and Severus found his eyes scanning his surroundings with rapt attention. His dark eyes darting from shadow to shadow, knowing instinctive that It came from one of them.

In one of the darker shadows, Severus found what he was looking for.

It was a pup. A pup that was as dark as the night itself, it fur streaked with what Severus believed to be blood. It also seemed to be trying to keep the weight off of one of it paws. It stared at him with fearful red eyes and it growled at him weakly. It was hardly as terrifying as it believed itself to be. He would be surprised if it survived the night without assistance.

Wanting nothing to do with the pup, Severus turned to leave, but a voice in his head seemed to want otherwise. A voice that seemed to sound suspiciously like Lily.

Before he knew it, he found himself turning back to the pup.

He grabbed it before it could decide to take off, even though he hardly doubted it could actually go anywhere. It tried to bite him as it tried to escape his grip. The claws leaving lines of red, but luckily never breaking skin.

"I would really stop if I was you, I'm under no obligation to actually help you and I'm more than willing to leave you here." At the sound of his voice the pup seemed to calm down, becoming limp in his arms to Severus surprise. He had hoped that the pup would have given him an excuse to leave him there, but apparently it had no intent of granting him his desires.

Careful of the pup's injury, he hid him within his jacket as his home came into view.

"You best keep quiet, if you're caught, both of us will be in a lot of trouble, and I certainty won't take the fall for you." He told the pup quietly before he put his ear next to the door, trying to hear if anyone was up. As there was only silence, he supposed the Tobias hadn't came home yet or he was fast asleep. He hoped it would be the first as it would be easier to take care of the pup in secret. Severus didn't really have to worry about his mother as she usually left him a lone to his own devices. Something that he used to advantage in visiting the library, graveyard, and the park he met Lily in.

He entered the house with quiet steps, but as soon as he passed the threshold, he found himself face to face with his mother.

Severus took after his mother in most of her looks, except for his nose that came from Tobias. Though he said that he took after his mother in appearance, perhaps it would have been better said that he took after a younger version of his mother. The abuse from Tobias seemed to have aged her beyond her time. Her dark hair streaked with gray and heavy lines that seemed to carve in her face. It was her eyes that were almost a mirror of Severus own, were dull and lackluster, nothing like his own sharp gaze.

"Severus where have you been?" asked Eileen when she caught sight of Severus. He idly noticed a fresh bruise decorating her that was deep purple, that mostly covered the left side of her face.

"I was at a friend's house, her parents were determined to invite me to dinner. I figured it would have been rude to refuse seeing how much work was put in."

Eileen sighed. "I wished that you would tell me where you go .I'm your mother and I can't help but worry. I would hate to wake up someday to find out that something has happened to you, and that there might have been a way for me to help you."

Severus merely snorted in disbelief. More like you don't want an incident on your hands. "Very well, I will keep you informed about my whereabouts."

Not that he would tell the truth thought Severus as he walked upstairs.

His first step was the bathroom, and after making sure the door was lock, he released the pup from his hold. It had barely made a whimper, and if it wasn't for the steady breathing and the awareness in those red orbs, he would have thought it had died on the way home.

"Well seeing as you managed to keep quiet, I guess you're my responsibility now. Well if you survive that is." He finished as he cleaned the wounds with warm water. The once gray cloth quickly dyed pink from the blood.

Glad that the pup seemed to be staying still, though for how long Severus had no idea, he grabbed one of the first aid kits that were laying about the house. Not knowing how to treat an animal, Severus treated the pup's wounds the same way he would have taken care of his own. The white bandages really stuck out from his dark fur.

Pleased with the finished results, he took the pup to his room which would become his new home. For awhile anyways.

"Seeing as you must stay hidden from the rest of the household, I'll be putting your bed beneath my bed. No one will look under there except me, so long as you stay out of the way you won't get caught." said Severus as he dug around his closet for some of the older blankets that weren't ever fixed.

He pushed the blankets beneath the bed, after making a nest for the creature.

"There all done, hopefully that will be enough for you until you're all better."

Severus spun around quickly when he heard the door being slammed closed, he wasted no time putting a chair beneath the door knob. He stood there silently, listening intently for any footsteps coming up the stairs. When he heard nothing, he let a breath he didn't know he was holding, but that ended quickly.

He could hear Tobias drunken slurs and his mother pleas. He heard loud banging and the shatter of broken items.

The pup whimpered in fear as it curled in on itself. Severus picked up the pup, as he moved to the bed. He petted it gently, careful of the wounds he had just bandaged.

"Its okay, Tobias won't be able to come in here. The chair should be able to keep him out, and it's only when he beats me home that he comes after me He beats me just because I'm different from him, and my mother for the same reason. I bet you were hurt for the same reasoning seeing that you have red eyes and all. So their nothing to worry about, we'll be safe in here." He told the pup gently even though he himself was tense, jumping at every noise. His ears straining for any noise coming his way.

 **Please review ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Mutt, Asellus, and a letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians as they belong to their respective authors. I also want to thank anyone who has reviewed, followed or even favorited this story.**

 **Hope you have a wonderful New Years, and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well!**

The dog that Severus managed to saved fitted seamlessly within his life. The dog knew to stay out of sight of his parents, and she even managed to take care of herself amazingly well. At times she disappeared, but Severus suspected she was hunting seeing as she sometimes brought home strange trophies. He hid them throughout the house in places his mother never looked, not really knowing what to do with them.

When the mutt had first disappeared, he had been relieved seeing as he knew he was unable to take care of her, but she eventually popped right back up. He quickly realized that she would never leave, and she seemed rather smug about the whole thing to Severus' annoyance. He promptly named her Mutt in response, which she more or less listened to. Severus personally thought she was just humoring him but he kept that tidbit to himself.

"Mutt we're heading to the cemetery. There are some things I want to do from the prying eyes of others. Do you want to come?"

Severus took the Mutt's yips as yes, and he took her with him, once he grabbed a bag of food and stuff.

The cemetery was the same as always, except it seemed less dark with Asellus' presence currently gone. Mutt seemed to take just as much enjoyment with the cemetery as he himself did, as she quickly took off running as soon as her paws touched the ground. She ran between the tombstones with happy yips. Though what she thought was so fun was a mystery to Severus, and probably always will be.

He moved towards Asellus' gravesite, as for some odd reason his grave was further apart from the others, leaving quite an empty space for Severus to do as he wished. Once there he pulled the items out of the bag, most of it nothing more than food that he had managed to keep from his mothers eyes. The other half was a bunch of twigs that he could have probably collected from the surrounding trees, and a notebook with a pen for any ideas or questions that he might come up with while there.

With the twigs gathered together, Severus created a small fire with his magic. The flames were different from any ordinary flame. They had flecks of black that flickered in and out of existence, which he guessed came from this magic.

Following the directions from the books he had read, he got on his knees and he pounded on the ground in a steady beat. Words of worship to Hades on his lips. Hopping to be heard of by the god of his bloodline.

"What are-Is that a hellhound?" Asked Asellus appearing from nowhere, staring at the hellhound who had moved closer to Severus. Her red eyes watching him wearily, a growl in her chest appearing with Asellus' sudden appearance.

Severus ignored both Asellus and Mutt as he continued in his prayers, throwing the food into the fire. The wisps of smoke were surprising intoxicating to Severus. He could almost taste the food on his tongue, and he couldn't help but wondered why that was so. He hoped that it had managed to find its way to Hades.

Though he didn't have much time to enjoy the smells or wonder for that matter, as Mutt's growling seemed to have increased in volume while he wasn't looking.

"Mutt its fine, he's a friend and not to mention a ghost. I don't think you can do anything to him, but if you want to try go for it. Just wait until I'm not around to do so, as I don't want my conscience to interfere. Though if it does work, don't end his existence as I need him to continue teaching me." Severus said which calmed Mutt down, though he wouldn't be surprise if she was already planning an attack when he wasn't looking.

"Hey you can't tell her that!"

"Are you saying that it would actually work?"

"That's not the point!"

"It is to me."

Asellus huffed in annoyance, knowing that he best change the subject before Severus decides to have his hellhound follow him around. It would probably chase away the ladies before he even had a chance, and he already had trouble being dead and all. "So what were you doing before I showed up?"

"Wasn't it obvious? You were the one who told me to pray to Hades and Hecate. Though seeing it isn't close to the end of the month, I decided to merely pray to Hades at this time."

"Where did you get the idea to pound the ground of all things? You merely have to sacrifice some of your food like you did at the end there."

"I see, I don't know why you didn't tell me before, though I'm glad I won't have to sacrifice a human being. I don't think I would be able to hide the body from the authorities."

"What to you mean human sacrifice?" asked Asellus in curiosity, never having heard of such a thing.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know if it true seeing as I read it in a book, but I read that both Artemis and Hades were given human sacrifices at one point. Well it was those who didn't show them enough respect anyways, but seeing as the world think of them as myths, that could be just about anyone in the world today. I also didn't think Hades would want me adding to his work load, as I know I wouldn't want to deal with more work than I already had."

"I'm glad it fell out of favor, as I can see your point." and he could. He could just imagine the bodies which would have piled up one after another if some of the more blood thirsty demigods found out such a thing. He wondered if some of them did, and went on a killing spree in the name of their parents. "And the hellhound?"

"Hellhound?" Severus followed Asellus' eyes to Mutt. "Oh you mean Mutt. I gave her a hand and she stuck around, and seeing as she can take care of herself, I really don't care what she does."

"You can't name a hellhound Mutt. That's just wrong."

"I don't see a problem. She listens to it."

"You do realize she going to grow bigger right? What if she decides to take offense to her name, and decides that you will make a great meal."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow. "She wouldn't do that. Mutt and I have an agreement and she's free to leave whenever."

"You're just going to let her run about without any restrictions? Don't you think she will eventually run into trouble?" Like demigods added Asellus silently.

Almost hearing the silent add on, Severus eyes narrowed. "If she runs into trouble, I'll take care of it."

Asellus wasn't sure how to feel about that, he kinda felt sorry for future demigods. "So I'm sure you've been practicing since I've been gone."

"No I've been busy."

"Doing what? I thought I you would have popped up despite my suggestions."

"As if you could actually call it a suggestion. I'm sure you would have reinforced your _suggestion_ one way or another. I merely decided to take your enjoyment out of whatever you planned."

Asellus pouted. "I didn't have anything planned."

"Right…I totally believe you leaving out the fact that you have your fingers crossed behind your back."

"So what did you do the whole time, seeing as you obvious didn't practice your bone manipulation. Which I am almost certain was your homework."

"I met a friend."

"A friend? I hope that they are actually alive..and human." Asellus said eyeing Mutt in obvious dislike.

"She's human and alive."

There were tears in Asellus' eyes to Severus' horror. "Your growing up so fast and you didn't even need my help to get your first girl! I'm so proud of you!"

Asellus moved in close, and in a loud whisper asked, "Have you kissed yet?"

Severus turned bright red, jumping away from Asellus as he did so. "What is wrong with you?! We're eleven, e-le-ven."

"Oh how disappointing, and here I thought you would beat my record."

"Mutt your ban is currently lifted. Go for it." said Severus as he pointed to the frozen Asellus.

With permission granted, Mutt wasted no time. She went straight for Asellus, her teeth bared in a parody of a smile. Asellus with the instincts of a demigod, did what any sane demigod would do when faced with any monster, he ran. The small hellhound using the shadows to keep up with the floating ghost, whose common sense seemed to have flown out the window.

Severus watched the proceedings with a small smile, which disappeared as a simple barn owl landed nearby. Already knowing what it would probably be, Severus took the letter from the disgruntled owl, who for some reason had already decided to dislike him.

Right in front of him was the letter he had been waiting for. The letter that would allow him to leave his home behind, to finally be around those like him, and to allow him to follow his dreams.

He opened the letter quickly, his excitement nearly bursting. The letter read:

Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Severus Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the fist of September. We await your owl by no later that the thirty-first of July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

He read those simple words which he had been waiting for since his magic had first appeared.

Already knowing that his mother would accept, as she had been waiting for the letter as long as he. Though her reasons were more than likely different from his own.

He gave his acceptance letter to the owl, who took it with reluctance, before it took off into the sky. It quickly becoming a small dot on the horizon.

"Was that what I think it was?" Asked Asellus, followed by a rather annoyed hellhound.

"It is."

"I hope I don't need to remind you to keep your abilities under wrap."

"I know, but its been awhile. Perhaps things have changed?"

"I can't say it has, but I hope so too kid. I hope so." replied Asellus without much hope.

"You don't believe the wizarding world has changed?" asked Severus not having missed Asellus tone.

"I don't, wizards have long life spans and they are slow to change. Much like the gods we follow."

Severus nodded easily seeing Asellus' point, though he wished he could be wrong, but he wasn't one for wishes. Wishes rarely came true and if they did, it was the work of an individual that made it true. "My mother's reaction to my shadows are probably more telling than any information we have currently have."

Asellus grimaced. "I wish that we wouldn't be having this conversation, and that you could look upon the wizarding world with joy. Not planning how things might go when you actually enter."

"Would you have me enter without knowing anything? I would probably end up in more trouble than I could have probably dealt with."

"You're probably right. Our bloodline does end up causing us more trouble than not."

"Yes but it's also an amazing blessing." said Severus looking down at Mutt who spread out among the grass. He petted her soft fur, the conversation bringing forward a memory of a girl with red hair and green eyes. "Do you think I should warn Lily before she goes to Hogwarts?"

"Lily?"

"The girl I mentioned earlier, before you started your game of tag with Mutt."

Asellus frowned. "You didn't mention she was a witch. I'm guessing she's muggleborn?"

"Yeah, I met her at the park while you were gone."

"You should be wary of your friendship with her. It may be okay now, but when she gets to Hogwarts things will change. Dark wizards won't accept her within their circles, and light wizards probably won't accept you. Darkness runs in our bloodline after all."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "You told me to not join either side."

"I know but things aren't as easy as your thinking. The house you are sorted in will have a huge impact on your future, and probably what circles you will run in. A muggleborn will naturally lean towards the light side as they are more welcoming. Plus the light wizards have adopted the muggle customs, while wizard traditions are held tightly by the dark wizards."

"So?"

"Our magic practices are outlawed, and muggleborn are the cause! They do not understand our ways! Because of them, you could be thrown in Azkaban for merely processing our abilities!"

"Like the dark wizards are any better! They're the reason why you are trapped here!"

Asellus took a deep breath. "I know, I do believe you're screwed either way."

"I agree, but I think your hatred of muggleborns are showing."

"Perhaps so, but I have it for a good reason. Having a friendship with a muggleborn is doomed for failure, it will burn you in the end." He warned.

"She is my friend." was Severus' simple reply, and to him, it was more than enough reason.

"Very well, I will say no more on this subject."

"Thank you." said Severus, the tense atmosphere from the conversation having dispersed with those closing words.

"So what did you do when you left the graveyard? I don't think you have much to do, seeing as your dead and all." Asked Severus.

"How cruel reminding me of my poor fate! But if you must know, I met a lovely ghostly lady that had just passed. A mugging gone wrong if I believe, and she was more than happy with me showing her the ropes of her new ghostly existence."

"I don't want to hear it."

"But you asked! You can hardly back out now!"

"Forget I asked. Besides I need to get going, my mother for some odd reason is wanting me to keep her in the loop, so I better tell her about my acceptance letter and my reply."

"She's a mother."

Severus snorted. "I believe she wants to make sure I stay out of trouble, at least until she no longer have to deal with me."

"Cold."

"It's the truth. Besides I merely came over to see if you had come back."

"Oh, did you miss me?"

"It had nothing to do with missing you, I merely wanted to introduce you to Mutt seeing as you may have to take care of her in my place. My family wouldn't exactly allow me to keep her after all. I do hope you two will continue to get along with one another."

Asellus and Mutt shared a look together, and together came a series of complaints which Severus politely ignored.

 **Please don't forget to review! ^_^**

 **And way to go Suzululu4moe for guessing that the pup was a hellhound. Also the acceptance letter was from one of those Harry Potter wikis that are floating around on the internet. I'm not too sure of which one.**


	8. Chapter 8: Disobedience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson for that matter, and they belong to their respective authors.**

 **Also thank you to whoever reviewed, follow, or even favorited this story**

The very next day Severus gave his mother his letter, once he had disposed of the envelope, not wanting any questions about the cemetery he considered home. He watched as she read the words, a strange expression on her face which quickly turned into one of her rare smiles. A smile that he hadn't seen in years and one that hadn't been turned towards him since his shadows appeared.

"We best reply." she simply said when she had reached the end of the letter.

Severus looked down, knowing that she wouldn't like what he would say next. Yet beneath a curtain of black, his eyes remained locked onto his mother's face. "I already replied seeing as we both know that I was going to go no matter what." He watched as her face seemed to fall. "I admit I was a bit excited." he added sheepishly in explanation though it was hardly the truth at all but it did its job. Her expression changed to one of expatriation with a hint of fondness.

"I can't really say I blame you all things considered. It is a very exciting moment for a wizard after all, but you are still a child, no matter how mature you are. You can't be doing things like this. I'm sure I had a talk about this with you the other day, and seeing as you seem to be determined to disobey me, I think its time I put my foot down."

"What?"

"For the rest of the day, you are forbidden to leave your room."

"What about Diagon Alley? We were going to go when I got my Hogwarts letter." said Severus, ignoring most of what she said.

"There is no Diagon Alley today, maybe tomorrow, but certainly not today. I have given you far too much freedom, but no more. You need to learn that your actions have consequences."

"Very well." replied Severus when he realized that there was nothing else to be said. That there was nothing he could do to persuade his mother of her ridicules crusade. So it was with a heavy sense of disbelief and a blank face that he returned to his room.

As soon as the door closed firmly behind him, he let his annoyance show in his face with a heavy dose of anger thrown in. Even though he hardly considered himself a child, he wanted to let go. To allow his magic to do as it wished in an epic temper tantrum, but instead he let it calm beneath his skin, instead of the raging tempest it once was.

He was beginning to realize that he seemed to have anger issues to his horror. Severus could only hope that he would eventually be able to keep it in check in the future.

Grabbing one of his books, Severus sat on the bed, the book opened to the place he had left off. He stared at the black words not really seeing the sentences that were weaved together. There was an imaginary clock ticking the seconds away.

Tick, tock, tick, tock-

Severus closed the book in frustration.

He hated the fact that his room, his sanctuary had become a prison due to his mother words. He didn't want to stay here, where the walls seemed to be taking his freedom with every breath he took. They no longer offered protection that he usually craved; instead they were an obstacle that he must face.

Severus opened the window, the wind blowing gently in his face. He could see the blue sky stretching above him, and he could taste the freedom in the air.

He didn't understand his mother. Not once did she seem to care what he did in the past, but now it seemed to be the only thing she was interested in. She had always been serving Tobias, afraid of his horrid temper. He knew that she had allowed him freedom for he wouldn't have to deal with him, but she was changing, becoming more interested in him.

Severus wondered why that was and why now? Now that he would be leaving to Hogwarts for most of the year. What exactly was she planning?

Then she had the nerve to bribe him with Diagon Alley? He followed no one.

So with that in mind, he slipped out of the window, and he began to climb down using anything that would aid him in his quest. He kept away from the windows, his senses on high alert. Careful of his movements, Severus kept an ear out for his mother or even his father. It was something that he was more than familiar with, because of his late night wonderings. Since he wasn't sure if the ministry would consider shadow travel as accidental magic or not.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was gone. Severus slipped through well known streets, always keeping from sight. Not once did he stop, the walk becoming his form of disobedience that wouldn't get him caught. As long as he was home before his mother looked for him, which would probably take a while with all things considered.

The walk was a perfect time to think, and he found his thoughts revolving around the wizarding world. He wondered what Diagon Alley would be like with all the wizarding shops lined up to see, or even his wand that would become his for the rest of his life if everything worked out well.

There was also the school of Hogwarts to think about. The stories and the history that he had managed to pry from Asellus or even his mother's books painted something that was truly wonderful. The place so full of magic that there was no other word but magical, and he wanted to see it with his own eyes, instead through the words of Asellus. Yet he was also worried. Worried about houses and how they would shape his life, and the fact that he had no idea how to influence the sorting, as he had no idea how it was done. It was something that his mother and Asellus seemed rather tight lipped on.

"Sev!"

Severus turned towards the voice, his thoughts vanishing like smoke.

There in one of the less used side streets was Lily and her family, with a lady that Severus had never seen before. She wasn't exactly young, and she had a rather stern aura to her. With a pair of rectangle glasses were perched on her nose. As she and Lily's parents seemed to be in the midst of a conversation, they didn't notice Lily pulling away from the group to see him.

"Lily." he said when she was in range.

She smiled. "Hello, what are you doing here? Not that I'm unhappy to see you or anything, but you rarely come out this way."

Severus looked around him, realizing how far he had managed to go in his wonderings. "I decided to go for a walk, but who are your parents talking to? They seem to really be into the conversation." He said as he eyed the rather stern looking woman.

Lily didn't even have to look to who Severus was talking about. "That's professor McGonagall, she's taking us to Diagon Alley. I got my letter the other day, but you never showed up so I wasn't able to tell you." she pouted before she brightened up once more. "Would you like to come? I'm sure neither my parents nor professor McGonagall would mind."

"I wish, but I believe my mother wishes to show me Diagon Alley herself. It is something that she had grown up with after all."

"That's too bad, I would have loved it if you've came with."

"I'm sure you'll have a great time with or without me, and besides this way we can compare experiences."

"Well I guess so. I best get going before they leave me behind."

"Lily wait." Severus remembered Asellus' warning, but he put it in the back of his mind. He wanted to believe in his friend, he wanted to believe in Lily. So with some hesitation he continued. "Be careful in the wizarding world. There are some things hidden beneath its magnificence. I don't think the others would warn you until you ran smack into it."

Lily blinked in surprise. "Okay, I'll keep a look out." she said before she returned to the group, who than vanished without a sound.

Severus frowned, knowing that Lily didn't really take his warning to heart, to looking forward to a world of magic. He could only hope that nothing bad would happen to her in that world.

Unsure of how long his absence would go unnoticed, seeing as he was supposedly grounded, Severus made his way home. He retraced his steps through the alleyways until he was in his room once more.

Noticing that his room was the same as always, just as it should be, Severus grabbed the book that he had closed earlier. This time he was actually able to read, and this time there was no annoying imaginary clocks to bother him.

He read whittling the time away, until his mother felt that his punishment had been enough.

A light knock at his door finally came, and Severus put his book down.

He looked at the sun shining through his windows, and he realized that he had managed to successfully whittle the remaining time away.

"Come in." said Severus, knowing that it was his mother at the door. She came in with a bowl of soup. The smell caused his stomach to rumble seeing as he missed breakfast and lunch.

"I brought you dinner." Eileen said putting the soup on the nightstand, and taking a seat in the chair that Severus kept in his room to lock the door with. Well jam the door with.

"Thank you. I didn't even realize that I had missed breakfast and lunch, until I smelt the food."

Eileen grimaced. "It has been a rather busy day. I'm sorry I couldn't come around sooner."

"It's fine; I was enjoying my chemistry book. I wonder if it could help you in potion making."

"Probably but who knows, though I bet you'd figure it out either way." she chuckled. "I just wanted to say that you've done well. Seeing as this was your first offense, I'll keep the punishment light, but next time I won't be so easy on you. Am I understood?"

"Yes mother."

"Good, tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley. It'll be a secret between the two of us."

"Okay." said Severus, eyeing the soup in hunger, but he turned back to his mother when she began speaking again.

"I can't wait to show you Diagon Alley, I'm sure you'll find it fascinating. Perhaps when you go to Hogwarts, you'll be sorted into Slytherin like I was. I hope you keep with the tradition." said Eileen with a smile as she ruffled Severus' hair before leaving, the door closing softly behind her.

Severus looked at the place where she had once sat in disbelief.

There was no way he was going to be a Slytherin if he could help it.

 **I have no idea how this chapter came about seeing as this chapter was supposed to be the Diagon Alley chapter, but it did anyways.**

 **Please review! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: Diagon Alley Pt1

**Disclaimer: You all probably know this, but I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson as they belong to there respective authors.**

 **Thank you to anyone who has followed, favorited, or even review.**

It turned out that the entrance of Diagon Alley was a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. It was a rundown place that was unnoticed or uninteresting to muggles. To be rather honest, even though Severus could see it, it was rather a disappointing building for the entrance to something that he had been dreaming about since he had first heard of magic.

The inside was little better with the rather dim lighting, and the rather beaten down appearance that seemed to have followed from the outside. Severus could easily admit that the simple display of magic was wonderful to someone like him. Someone who knew of magic, but wasn't immune to its wonders.

Their entrance had garnered some stares from the other patrons that were sitting around and enjoying an early breakfast. From those looks, there were some that were obviously less than pleased with their appearance. They looked at them like they were some sort bug, and Severus couldn't help but wonder how his mother seemed to be able to ignore the stares with such ease.

He found her fascinating.

His mother seemed to become a whole another person as soon as they exited the muggle world. She no longer seemed to be someone that could be pushed around. Her mere walk bringing attention to her, and her head held high above her peers. There was something regal about her despite everything. Despite the poor faded clothes that hung on her frame.

Severus followed her as she led him to the back, where there was nothing but a brick wall.

"Watch carefully now Sev. Next time it may be you who will open this entrance." Eileen said as she pulled out her wand, tapping the bricks in a rather easy to remember pattern. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

At first nothing happened, but slowly but surely the magic began to build. There was a slight grinding noise as the bricks began to move. They folded in on one another, as they pulled away from the center.

In front of Severus very eyes stood Diagon Alley in all its glory.

It was completely different from the Leaky Cauldron, full of colors and sights that didn't exist in the muggle world. People wore cloaks that swished with their every movement, heavy compared to the clothes Severus was used to wearing. There were creatures that moved differently from their muggle counter parts in a variety of colors, and wise owls that watched the wizards from their perches. Brooms were looked at and gawked at by the children. Their voices were loud in their begging for a cleaning tool that was on displayed. Then there were strange ingredients that Severus had never heard of before such as gillyweed. It was an overwhelming experience for Severus. Even the magic curled around in warmth, welcoming in its own way.

Despite the many sights, there was a building that stood above the rest. It was made of marble with long thick columns. The name was proudly written, and not easily missed by anyone. Goblins stood proudly guarding the building with weapons within easy reach. They were smaller than any human, but he could see the fierceness that more than made up for their lack of height.

At the very entrance was a simple warning that would give any would be thief a second thought. There was a subtle magic within those very words that would have been easily missed, if Severus wasn't so sensitive to the magic. The words making something within Severus to purr in satisfaction, and he wondered if the warning kept any would be thief in check.

He nodded politely as they walked by, not seeing the wide eyed stare that the action brought. Luckily there weren't that many wizards around, and they made there way straight for the teller who was counting money with a sneer.

"I wish to know if there are any vaults opened for my son." His mother stated, getting straight to the point.

The goblin looked at her, sneer firmly in place. Yet the sneer seemed to become a bit strained at Severus appearance. "Name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"A blood test must be done, and it shall remain secret between us and him, unless he chooses otherwise."

Eileen frowned at that, but there was little choice but to go along with it. Even she knew better than to go against a goblin on something that held very little importance. "Very well."

The goblin nodded and called another who led Severus away from the main chamber, and into one of winding corridors. It eventually led him to another goblin, but this one seemed to have it own office. It stared at Severus with its beady dark eyes, studying Severus in interest as he took a seat across the goblin. A name card in gold sat on the desk with the name Black Claw in sharp elegant letters.

"We don't get many of your kind. They rarely get involved in magic, especially now that we are in a middle of a conflict." The goblin replied with a certain amount of disgust that was hardly missed on Severus, though he wasn't really sure why that was.

Severus tensed, though he tried to hide it from the goblin's sharp eyes with little success. "What do you mean by that?"

"You share blood with some powerful beings as I'm sure you know, and before you try to deny the claim, we goblins can sense it within your blood. If this wasn't so, your mother would be here with you instead of waiting for you within the chamber."

"Is it that obvious?"

"It is only those who are close to magic who can feel such a thing. You have no fear from most wizards, as they are rarely receptive to the magic that runs through their veins. A few may notice, but it is mainly magic creatures that will know what you hide within you flesh, whether they take kindly to you in another matter altogether."

"I thought your kind hated wizards."

With a wicked grin the goblin replied. "True enough we do not like wizards, but you are hardly a wizard. Your kind are warriors and we goblins acknowledge that for more than one reason."

"So what do you need me to do?" asked Severus, putting the information the goblin had freely given away for later peruse.

"As many of the divines have a habit of having children with some of the older families as they are few who still worship them, and then you have all of the inbreeding between them going on, there is a very good chance that you are fit to inherit from one of the old fortunes." said the goblin as he pulled out a piece of parchment and a very fancy dagger heavy with jewels and lined in runes. "Just drop a bit of blood and the parchment should do the rest, as it was soaked in a potion. Depending on your parent, you may even be chosen as the heir over the current one."

"Why?"

The goblin handed the dagger and parchment to Severus who slit his palm without further ado. The thick red blood with a golden tint dripped onto the parchment. Lines of red began to form over Severus' name that had appeared in cursive writing.

"To a pureblood, there is nothing purer than the blood of a divine." was the goblin's simple reply as they watched the appearing lines and names. Some of the names were unreadable to Severus, though by some fortune, the goblin seemed to understand the strange symbols that lined the page.

"Its seems that you are connected to quite a few families which is hardy surprising, seeing as the pureblood try to follow in the footsteps of the divines, but your best bet would be to become the Prince heir to avoid stepping on anyone toes."

"If I accept, would it be known?" Severus asked, uncomfortable with the attention it would surely bring and that the fact that he would probably start a feud before he was ready. He didn't exactly know pureblood etiquette. "What would it entail?" He added after a moment of thought.

"We could keep it under wraps, except that the current Lord Prince must know of an available heir. It would be his job to teach you your family magic and what you must know as the Prince heir."

"My grandfather." he stated, unsure of exactly how he should feel of such a thing. It was his grandfather who had cut his mother from the family and therefore him, leaving them barely able to make ends meet. Yet he also knew that it was probably his mother's fault as well, as he knew that despite everything she was a prideful woman as today surely showed.

"Indeed, your grandfather has also paid your intuition for Hogwarts and granted you a trust vault until your majority."

"May I have time to think about it? It is a rather large decision to be made."

"Very well. Is there anything else that you need done?"

"I wish to visit my trust vault, as I believe that was the reason for my mother to bring me today. "Said Severus getting up when the goblin who had led him to the office had reappeared.

"I thank you for the information you have given me today." he added, following the goblin deeper into the bank.

He led him to even more corridors, until they reached a cart that stood on metal rails. The goblin took the front, and Severus took a seat in the back. Before anything could be said, the cart took off like a bullet. It shifted from side to side and tipped dangerously with ever sharp turn they took. He held onto the sides with a death grip, his hands turning white with the force, and a scream of terror that went unexpressed on his lips.

Severus' already dark eyes widened even more as he caught sight of a flicking flame. The flame that lit the ground below in a blaze of red which really highlighted the long fall that awaited him if anything went wrong. He wanted for the horror to end, for his feet to be placed back onto the ground.

What felt like hours, but was only a few minutes really, the cart came to a stop. Without really waiting for the goblin, Severus jumped from the cart without any hesitation. With his feet finally touching a ground that was quite solid, and most importantly, not moving, he let out a sigh of relief.

The goblin unaffected by the joy ride, opened the vault with little thoroughfare.

Severus could only watch as he had yet to fully recover as the vault door opened to a room that held more wealth than he had ever seen in his life. It was filled with gold, silver, and bronze coins that were piled together. They seemed to sparkle, calling to him with their winking faces.

"This is all mine?"

The goblin huffed. "Off course, unless you are not one Severus' Snape. If that is indeed the case I would have to ask you to stand still, while I skewer you."

Severus wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Skewer? I think I would at least deserve an execution seeing as I made it this far past your defenses, or at least an interrogation." mumbled Severus as he inspected one of the coins. "How exactly does the currency work?"

"Seventeen sickles in a galleon, and twenty-nine knuts in a sickle, four hundred-ninety-three knuts in a galleon." The goblin simply said as if that explained everything which it probably did.

"And do Gringotts have a bag for these coins?" asked Severus when he realized he didn't have anything to place the coins in. Which he had probably should have thought of before coming down here.

"We at Gringotts have one for five galleons."

"What does it exactly include and is that the only one available?" asked Severus, not quite willing to spend that much on a bag of all things, newly acquired money or not.

"There is the five galleon one where it is connected to your vault and has safety measures which allow none but you to get your money from the bag. Then there is the three galleon one where it isn't connected to your vaults, but it still has the same safety measure as the other." said the goblin pulling out two identical bags from the cart.

"I'll take that one for a galleon." said Severus simply pointing to the bag that wouldn't be connected to his vault, which caused the two to haggle over the price. The price kept going up and down like a yo-yo, before Severus was forced to agree with the price of two galleons, to his disgruntlement which was shared with the goblin.

Severus filled his newly acquired bag with what Severus felt would be enough money for his shopping trip. Only to find the goblin standing next to the devil cart, with a wicked grin on his face.

Severus could only pale as he realized that another trip in the cart was needed to reach the surface.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

 **Please review! ^_^**


End file.
